


I Get To Love You

by monsterslut13



Series: Into the breach [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, How do I tag?, M/M, Politics Suck, Riva is a ball of fluff, Solas is a big brother, The dorks just roll with it, accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: A simple gift given from the Inquisitor to his lover is mistaken for something else entirely. There may soon be wedding bells ringing in Skyhold





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been stuck in my head ever since I finished Trespasser and I couldn't write anything else until I did it. Timeline wise, my boys have been together for a year and a fumbling accident is mistaken for something else...so I just rolled with it...
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

_https://youtu.be/m1mkYWkoXyo_

 

Politics were a dirty game. Riva thought he’d figured this out back in the Winter Palace when he’d helped prevent the assassination of Empress Celene but this...this was deplorable. Taking a contract out on someone’s family if they ever tried to restore their name simply out of spite...he was glad that he didn’t play the Game like Josephine did and even gladder still that he had her on his side. At least now his friend could live to laugh another day. That was a plus now that this whole business was over and done with. Now he was just happy that he was back in Skyhold, back home and hopefully he could be for a little while longer.

 

The parties return to Skyhold was quiet, they slipped in with a group of soldiers coming back from patrol, Riva headed straight up to his chambers where a maid had already prepared a bath for him. The elf was half expecting his lover to be there reading or something but according to the maid, he was down playing cards with Varric and Iron Bull. He cleaned up in record time, snatching one of Dorian’s shirts from the wardrobe and a loose pair of pants before heading down towards Herald’s Rest.

 

“On your way to see Dorian?” Vivienne’s appearance startled him but the minute he saw the enchanter, Riva realized that he’d forgotten to get Dorian’s gift from her after he’d asked her to enchant it for him. She held a small box to him, saying nothing about the fact that she’d taken to liberty of putting the gift in something so it didn’t get lost. “You never did get this off me.”

 

Riva took the box and slipped it in his pocket. “I...thank’s Vivienne. For enchanting it I mean…” He tugged at a strand of his damp hair and frowned, “do you think he’ll like it?” the elf found himself asking. “You’re...well you two are kinda alike with your tastes for the finer things in life and I’m, well, not.”

 

Vivienne flashed that all-knowing smile that she always had when she knew something would work out the way it should. It was something that Riva both liked and disliked about the First Enchanter of Montsimmard “Don’t worry about it darling, Dorian is going to love it. He’d love anything you give him. You’re nervous for no reason at all.” Vivienne sat her hand on Riva’s shoulder and pushed him towards the front door of Herald’s Rest before letting him a go, almost causing him to fall through to the ground when Krem opened it to come out.

 

“Riva!” the Charger grinned, catching the smaller elf. “You taking the piss already Inquisitor?!” Riva liked Krem, the man's company was incredibly enjoyable and he always kept him on his toes when the elf trained with the Chargers.

 

“Vivienne pushed me!” Riva objected as he straightened up. He turned to say something but the mage was gone, sauntering off into the night to do whatever it is she did. He pressed his lips together and sighed before turning back to Krem. “Thanks Krem, I really appreciate it. Is...is Dorian in there? I heard something about him playing Wicked Grace with Varric and Bull?”

 

“Sure is!” Krem nodded. “Varric’s taking ‘em both for all they're worth and it's hilarious to watch but I need some air. Take my seat.”

 

Riva slipped passed the mercenary and walked inside, automatically finding Dorian sitting at a table by the window with Bull and Varric. He walked over and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek before he sat down. “Hey guys.”

 

“Amatus you're back!” Dorian grinned, tossing more coin on the table. “How was Val Royeaux?”

 

“I'll always prefer the wilds to the cities,” Riva answered. “Sara might be at home there but I am not. I _hate_ being called a fucking knife-ear. Took every ounce of strength Cassandra had to stop me from flattening three separate assholes of the noble variety.” The elf had taken Sara, Solas and Cassandra along with him to help Josephine with a contract on her life due to some ancient feud between merchant houses. All it did was reinforce Riva’s dislike of cities and show how at home Sara was within its walls  The Dalish Elf and the City Elf were as different as chalk and cheese but boy could they pull some wicked pranks together. He flagged over the barmaid and ordered some wine, the same that Dorian was drinking before letting his head rest against his lover’s shoulder. “Krem said that Varric was taking you two for all you own.”

 

“What of it red?” Varric asked, his grin one that Riva was familiar with, it was the grin of a winner.

 

Riva flashed his best shit eating grin. “Deal me in Varric. I’ll win back Dorian’s money and take everything you have on you.”

 

“Oh them’s fightin’ words Inquisitor!” the dwarf grinned, gathering the cards off the table. “You’re on lover boy.”

 

As it turns out, they were famous last words. Nearly two hours later, Riva had won back Dorian’s money and some of Bull’s when the two of them decided to call it quits and get something to eat. Whilst Varric was off flirting with the barmaid, Bull decided to get some fresh air and drag Krem back to the game so he could be dealt in.

 

“I know I asked before but really...how was Val Royeaux?” Dorian asked. “Everything okay with Josephine? Did you deal with the assassins?”

 

Riva nodded. “Sure did. The contract has been cancelled with the House of Repose, the Du Paraquette's have their nobility back and I am reminded how much I hate the Game.” He drained the last of his wine and sat back with a groan. “I think I need to just sleep for a week. Honestly, I’d rather go fight a war instead of doing what Josie does. The woman needs a solid holiday for what she’s doing for the Inquisition.”

 

Dorian chuckled. “You do look rather bewildered when it comes to playing politics, my dear Lavellan.” He picked up the cards and shuffled them, watching his lover out the corner of his eye, “you’re fidgeting. You only do that when something is wrong. Are you alright?”

 

“I…I got you a present,” Riva flushed, his cheeks turning bright red as he took the box out of his pocket. “It's just a little something I found at a market stall and I thought you'd like it.” He cursed when he dropped it on the floor, muttering under his breath Riva slipped under the table and grabbed the box off the floor. “Fuck I am such a butterfingers Dor.” He glanced up at the mage and held it up, not taking any notice of how silent the tavern had gotten.

 

Dorian silently accepted the box and opened it, spying the flash of gold within. He took out the ring and held it up in the light so he could see the detail in the band. Judging by the weight it was solid gold and there was some kind enchantment attached to the piece of jewelry. The mage didn’t know what to say as he stared down at Riva who was about as red as his hair.

 

The elf glanced around the tavern, his eyes suddenly growing wide with the realization of what the situation looked like. Riva starred at Dorian and jumped off the floor like it was on fire, his face turning an even deeper shade of red than was possible. “I have to go!” he squealed, running out the door quicker than Dorian could stop him.

 

* * *

 

“What’s this I hear you proposed to the Tevintan?” The apostate had found Riva hiding down in the stables grooming Stardust. The silvery-white mare was certainly spoiled more than most horses, Solas had to guess it was due to Riva having hand-raised the creature as he overheard one night in a conversation between him and Cassandra. “And then ran away before he could give an answer.”

 

His ears turned red and the colour flooded into his face. “I... _lethallin_ it was an accident! I know what it looked like and the second my mind realized I just ran. _Fenedhis lasa_.” He put down the brush and leant against the stall wall. “I've been hiding out here since last night. Blackwell let me sleep in here so no one could find me. We hardly speak to each other so no one would really think to look here...aside from you that is.”

 

Solas leant over the stall door. “I know you _lethallin_ , you come here when you need to think about your relationship. I know and so does Dorian. He’s probably giving you some time. You and he and I know it was an accident, and so do your friends but it is all over Skyhold.” It wasn’t news that the elf wanted to bring Riva considering the circumstance but it was something that he needed to know. “Mother Giselle is looking all over for you. No doubt to issue another lecture for letting that man poison you. Rivaldir, do you know what you’re going to do before they start planning a ceremony and you don’t show up?”

 

Riva sighed. “Solas...honestly I never thought I’d ever get married. I like men, it’s always been a thing for m _e. Mamae_ wasn’t thrilled and _babae_ ignored it, they had Alasse after all to carry on the family line. Our Keeper didn’t seem to care, even spoke to me once about the possibility of taking in an orphan once I chose to settle down. I was content with just being who I was for the moment, earning my place in the clan but the idea of marrying Dorian...if that’s what he wants of course, it’s a great idea.”

 

Solas arched an eyebrow. “Than perhaps you should tell him that, and not I _lethallin_. If the mage doesn’t desire wedded bliss, than you can both brush it off to a simple misunderstanding then continue on your way.”

 

“You know Solas, I’m really glad that I met you,” Riva smile affectionately. “Even if the circumstances around it were really strange but...you’re family to me now.” He packed the brush away along with the other things he was using and came out of the stall. “Thank you _lethallin_.”

 

“He’s in the library,” Solas called out after him.

 

“Of course he is,” Riva muttered to himself. Dorian Pavus was nothing if not a creature of habit and it served the elf well when he needed to search him out. He took his time getting to the library nook where the mage had made himself at home, as he passed the people of Skyhold, whispers followed him concerning the scene at the tavern last night, Riva ignored them. He was used to whispers following him these days.

 

“I was starting to wonder where you’d run off to,” Dorian spoke, glancing up from the notes he appeared to be taking, spying his lover hovering by a nearby bookcase. “Well not wondering, you were down in the stables. You’re a creature of habit Rivaldir.” Well it turns out they both were. He put down the quill he was using and rubbed his hands before getting out of his seat. “I do think that you and I have something to talk about. Don’t you?”

 

Riva sighed. “The ring...it was supposed to be a gift. I found it in a market stall in Val Royeaux and I liked the design. Vivienne enchanted it for me, it’s supposed to grow hot in the presence of poisons. I...I really screwed up when I dropped it. I know you said you weren’t interested in mutual domesticity or anything so let’s just treat it as and that is as a gift.” The entire time he rambled on, Riva couldn’t even look at his lover, he didn’t know what his reaction was going to be. Maybe he frightened Dorian off? Riva startled when he felt a warm hand underneath his chin and he looked up, staring into the eyes of the man he loved so much.

 

“And I didn’t get you anything.” There was a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips but Riva was more focused on the smoldering look in his eyes. “You know I’m planning on returning to Tevinter when this is over, take a stance against the injustices in the Imperium. I want to make my home a better place.” Dorian tucked one of Rvia’s braids behind his ear and held his hand up to show the elf the ring he was wearing. “I admit that I was somewhat...startled by what the situation looked like even though I was full aware that you _dropped_ the box. Then Cassandra practically cornered me in the war room this morning and threatened me to take good care of you or she’ll make me suffer.”

 

Riva’s eyes grew wide. “You’re...Dor you’re wearing it-”

 

“On my ring finger, I know,” he grinned cheekily. “I thought to try it on for size and realized that I rather like it there. Of course this means that we need to find you something that is entirely you but with a dash of me-oh and shall we be having something of a Dalish ceremony, that way you have your people with you even though they’re not here.”

 

“Are you serious?!” Riva squeaked, looking for some kind of joke forming on his lover’s lips. He nearly stumbled back when he realized that Dorian wasn’t kidding, he was serious. The elf looked down at what he was reading and red blossomed in his cheeks. “D-Dalish wedding customs? Y-you really want to do this? Get married? Even though-”

 

“Rivaldir, we’ve been together, exclusively, as a couple, for a year,” Dorian told him. “That’s longer than any relationship either of us appear to have had in the past. The idea is strange but then again, what about this entire situation isn’t odd? You, a Dalish elf. Me, an altus from Tevinter. We make quite the roguish couple.” He pressed a kiss to Riva’s hand. “I have no ring but will you marry me Rivaldir Lavellan?”

  
“ _Yes!_ ” Riva answered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Gods Dorian Pavus yes I will!” He launched himself forward and pressed a kiss to Dorian's lips, willingly getting lost in the simple action between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Lethallin - Casual reference for someone who is familiar  
> Fenedhis lasa - A common curse  
> Mamae - Mother  
> Babae - Father


End file.
